


Second Chances

by larryspangel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, ciel and alois - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois survives the night Claude kills him and is taken in by Ciel, but Claude is still after Ciel and wants Alois dead. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alois' POV  
All I know is that I want to see Ciel. I need to explain the situation to him. I don't want to be blamed, so I tell Hannah that we have to go. We get in the carriage and start on our way, then everything starts to spin. I guess my injury is worse than I thought. Suddenly, the carriage hits something. I look around and someone is next to me, “Jim Macken” a voice says. How does he know my real name? Who is this person? “You are at death’s grim door”. What does that mean? Am I going to die? I can’t die, Claude wouldn't let that happen. Before I could go into a spiral of thoughts, Hannah burst through the roof of the carriage. As Hannah and the stranger battle, I start crawling out. “Claude...Claude” I think to myself. Will he come? Is this the end? We are so close to Ciel’s manor. I can see it in the distance. I hear growling, so I turn around and see some sort of wild dog. Looks like this is the end. I close my eyes and wait for death, when suddenly Claude comes and stops it. He came. He cares for me, he is the only one who cares. I start crying and holding his legs tight. He’s getting closer to me, “Is he going to reciprocate the hugs?” I think to myself. Then everything goes black. 

Ciel’s POV  
Apparently, Finny saw a “strange red-haired person with some sort of chainsaw”, so now Sebastian and I are walking in the middle of the night to figure out why the hell Grell is out and about across from my manor. “My Lord, I think it’s Trancy as well” Sebastian says. “So, I guess he is still alive. Let’s go.” We start towards them, then Claude appears. “Great, now we are going to have to fight Claude and-” I stop mid-sentence. Is he going after Alois? Is he going to kill him? Before I can even process what’s happening, I yell to Sebastian, “Stop Claude and get Alois out of here!” Claude starts puncturing him right before Sebastian stopped him. He is bleeding to death right in front of me again, but this time it’s by his own butler. Why would Claude try to kill his master? I don’t have time to think because Sebastian is yelling at me to take Alois and run if I want to save him. I don’t know why I am grabbing Alois and running away from the fight. Didn’t I just try to kill him earlier? Why am I saving him? I probably just want to know what’s going on and why Claude tried to kill him. I enter the doors to the manor and yell to the servants, “Get this boy some bandages and medicine, quickly!” We run upstairs and place him on my bed. I sit by him as the servants fix him up. “My Lord, Claude ran off and is gone for now.” Sebastian says as he enters the room. “Ok, good, thank you.” “Did you just thank me My Lord?” “No-I didn’t mean to-I wouldn’t have-ok you know what, never mind get some more bandages for Alois.” “Yes, My Lord.”  
“I still don’t get why Claude would try to kill Alois” I think to myself. I guess I’ll find out when he wakes up. After the servants finish, they leave me with Alois. “Why did this happen” I wonder out loud as I brush back his hair. “He has such a pretty face” I think as I start to drift off in my chair”. “My Lord?” Sebastian says from behind me. “ What?” I say startled. “Would you like me to take you to bed, or well another bed, since Alois is here. “Umm sure” I say tiredly as Sebastian picks me up and starts to carry me to the room next door. I take one more look at the sleeping boy before Sebastian closes the door. “May I ask why you had me save Lord Trancy?” Sebastian asks. “I want to know why Claude tried to kill him.” “Is that all?” “Yes, why would there be any other reason?” I answer bitterly. “Just wondering, My Lord.” He undresses me and redresses me into my night clothes. “Goodnight, My Lord” Sebastian says as he closes the door. After that, I slowly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alois’ POV  
I slowly blink open my eyes. Where am I? Where is Claude? What happened? I slowly regain last night’s memories. “No, no no no no no” I scream. I start crying. Did Claude really try to kill me? Did I dream it? I had to have dreamt it. I hear footsteps and I look up. “Hi, Alois. I see you are up?” “Ciel?” I say sleepily. “Yes, how are you feeling this morning?” Ciel asks. “What exactly happened? Where is Claude? I remember him...he didn’t though. He wouldn’t have.” I start crying again. I feel a hand on my shoulder, so I look up through teary eyes. Ciel is here and he isn’t hurting me. He actually looks sympathetic. “Ciel, why did you save me?” I ask quietly. “I-umm I-wanted to see why Cl-I mean the events that took place happened” Ciel stumbles out. “How about we get some breakfast” Ciel says. I try to get up, but a throbbing pain sends me back down. “You need to stay in bed, you’re injured badly. I’ll get Sebastian to bring us breakfast.” I mumble out an ok as Ciel stands up to leave. “I’ll be right back” He says. I’m left alone again with my thoughts. “Why won’t anybody love me? What is wrong with me? Why does everyone leave in the end?” All of these thoughts swirl around my mind. Before I can start to tear up again, Ciel and Sebastian are in the room. “I brought you both some breakfast” Sebastian says. I look down at the tray. There are pancakes, scrambled eggs, fruit, sausage, and tea all beautifully arranged. “Thank you” I say quietly. “I’ll leave you two to your breakfast then” Sebastian says as he wanders out of the room. “May I sit here?” Ciel asks me, pointing to the bed. “Sure” I respond. We sat in silence and ate for a bit before I spoke up. “Are you going to kill me Ciel?” “No” He responds bluntly. “Or at least not at the moment.” “Oh, ok” I say quietly. “Ciel?” “Yes?” “Thank you” I say looking to the ground. “I just want to figure out why Claude tried to kill you.” I start tearing up again. Claude tried to kill me. He was the only one I had. I am unloveable. I am worthless. My thoughts start drowning me and tears start escape my eyes. “Hey, don’t cry, it won’t do you any good. Don’t be weak, you come from the Trancy family. You will not show weakness by spilling salt water all over the place.” “I’m sorry.” “Stop apologizing!” Ciel yells. I freeze up. He seems to notice because he points to the food and he continues to eat. We finish eating and Ciel gets up. “I’m going to fetch you fresh bandages ok?” I nod my head as he walks out the door. “Unloved” I think to myself as I slowly drift off.  
Ciel’s POV  
“Sebastian!” I yell as I make my way down the hall. Suddenly, Sebastian appears right in front of me. “Yes?” He says. “Go figure out why Claude tried to kill Alois and report back to me” “Yes, My Lord.” I watch Sebastian leave. “I should probably go get the bandages” I think to myself. I walk downstairs to get the bandages. By the time I make it back to my room, where Alois is staying, he is fast asleep. “Alois, Alois..” “Hmm.” “Wake up I have to change your bandages, so your wound doesn’t get infected.” “Ciel, I’m sleepy though.” I do feel bad because he does seem pretty tired, but I need to change his bandages. “Come on Alois, get up.” “Fine” Alois says as he slowly gets up. “Better?” he asks. “Much. Now come on let’s fix these bandages.” I start to remove his bandages when I see him cringing in pain. “I know it hurts, but that’s why we need to change them. You need to heal.” He nods his head, so I continue.  
“Ok, it’s all done now.” “Thanks.” “No, problem. Do you want to go back to bed?” I ask. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall back asleep now. Do you think you can stay with me though? If you want to I mean. You don’t have to…” “I have some paperwork to do” I see his head start to lower, “but I can do that later tonight.” Alois’ head jerks up. I laugh softly. “What?” Alois says. “Nothing...it was just kind of adorable how excited you got.” “Did you just call me adorable?” “Wait, did I?” Sebastian, suddenly enters the room. “My Lord, I bring information on Claude.” “Alois, will you be ok if we talk about this here?” I ask. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I just want to know.” “Ok, Sebastian tell me everything.” “First off, Lord Trancy was not responsible for your parent’s deaths.” I feel all of this weight, I was previously holding in, leave my body. “Thank god” I think to myself. “Second, Claude is done with Alois to put it simply.” “Sebastian!” I yell at him. “I’m not done yet, My Lord. Be patient. As I was saying, Claude is done with Alois. He thinks Alois is too, how should I put this, not evil. Claude wants a tasty meal full of revenge and hatred. Alois doesn’t have that. This isn’t a bad thing, besides Claude not getting a good meal and Alois’ life being in danger all the time. Basically, Claude wants to kill Alois and I, and then eat My Master’s soul.” It’s quiet for a second after Sebastian finishes, then Alois speaks up. “Are you going to give me to Claude to kill?” “Alois, we would never do that, would be Sebastian?” “As long as My Lord wants to protect you, then I shall protect you.” “Won’t having me around make life more dangerous with Claude after me and all? I don’t want to make things worse. I’m still so sorry for everything that has happened so far.” “Alois, we want to protect you, I want to protect you. We won’t let Claude hurt you. You hear that Sebastian, that is an order. You will not let Claude hurt Alois. From now on, you will protect Alois as you would protect me. You are in charge of both of our safety. Got it?” “Yes, My Lord.” “Thank you Ciel.” “Alois, I am sorry for accusing you of killing my parents. It was wrong of me and I regret it so much. If I hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t be hurt in the first place and-” “Ciel, it’s ok. I forgive you. I had already forgiven you that night. I would have done the same.” “Ok, well good then.” “Also, Lord Trancy?” “Yes, Sebastian?” “I didn’t kill Luka. I thought I’d let you know that.” “But Claude said...wait a minute did Claude-” “Yes.” “Oh.” Alois says quietly. “Sebastian, can you go get us some tea?” “Yes, My Lord.” I watch Sebastian leave then turn to Alois again. “You ok?” I ask. “I’m not exactly sure to be honest, but I do feel better and more calm.” “That’s good.” “Ciel?” “Yes?” “This may sound really weird and stupid, but do you think you can lay down with me?” I hesitate for a moment before saying yes. Alois cuddles up to me and lays his head on my chest. “What is this feeling in my stomach? I think to myself. Why do I feel nervous? Why am I thinking about how cute Alois looks snuggled up to me? Oh god, is this what I think it is. No, it can’t be. I can’t feel this way. First off, we are both guys, second he was just my enemy not too long ago…” “Ciel, you ok?” Alois asks taking me away from my thoughts. “Oh ya, fine, just thinking” I say probably too fast. “Ok, good.” Alois says as he cuddles closer. He later fell asleep and I went to do paperwork.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alois’ POV  
"No no no, Claude please don't do this I'm sorry." "It's too late for that." Claude says as he stabs me."   
I wake up sweaty and breathing rapidly. "It was only a dream." I turn to check the clock. "Shit, it's already 8:00. I should probably get something to eat." I attempt to stand, but end up falling down in pain.   
"Alois!" I hear Ciel shout from across the hall. He runs to me. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" "I'm fine Ciel. I just wanted to get up to get food." "Oh, ok good then. I'll get Sebastian to make us dinner." "You don't need to baby me you know." "I know I don't, I'm just worried that's all." "Well thanks, I appreciate it." "Sebastian!" A few seconds past then Sebastian appears. "Yes, My Lord?" "Go make us some dinner." "As you wish" Sebastian gets up to leave and walks out the door. "You want to do something?" Ciel asks. "I'm not in the best condition to do much of anything, but we can talk?" "Ok." What started out as a simple "What's your favorite book" conversation, turned into a deep talk about family history and the universe itself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel's POV:  
I feel the stomach butterflies again. I can't help it. I think I'm falling for him. I don't know what to do with these feelings. Do I push them away? Do I pretend they’re not there? Do I act on them? Ok, definitely not act on them. I can't do that. First off, I'm engaged, second I can't have something with Alois. It's impossible. It would never work.   
"Ciel, you ok over there?" I'm suddenly pulled out of my train of thoughts. "Ya, I'm fine, just thinking." "About what?" Alois asks. "Just business stuff." "Oh, ok then. Thank you for dinner, it was really good." "No problem. You still tired?" "Ya, apparently almost bleeding out can make a guy sleepy." I chuckle softly. "Do you want me to let you rest?" "I mean...you could always stay here and rest with me?" I look down and blush. "I mean sure, if that helps you recover faster." "Of course." We go to lay down and Alois cuddles up to me again. We look into eachother's eyes, what's this feeling? Slowly, we both start leaning in. Before I can register what is happening, his lips are on mine. I'm kissing Alois. I stay still in shock before I start moving my lips with his. This kiss starts out sweet, but becomes more desperate. I am holding onto Alois like my life depended on it. His hands are in my hair and my hands are on his hips. Suddenly, I feel his tongue against my mouth and I open my mouth to let his tongue in. I let out a soft moan. Alois starts pushing up my shirt. I sit up and allow him to take it off. He starts kissing down my neck. I let out a breathy moan, as he lightly bites down on the skin. I carefully take off his shirt, making sure I don't hurt him, and then our lips reconnect. He starts trailing kisses down my body, then takes my nipple into his mouth. I let out another moan. He works his way to my other nipple biting then sucking gently. I reconnect our lips and run my nails down his back. I suddenly feel his hand on my crouch. He gives me a look asking if this is ok. I nod my head and he continues taking off my pants. My dick is already dripping with precum. He swipes his thumb over the head and I let out a loud moan. He starts pumping it then takes it into his mouth. He licks a strip down the bottom and starts sucking. I run my fingers through his hair as he licks the sensitive head. I stop to take off his pants. He crawls back on top of me and we go back to kissing. He grinds into me letting out a moan. "Ciel?" He whispers. "Do you have any lotion?" I reach into the drawer next to me and hand him some lotion. I lay Alois down and start to panic a bit. I've never done this before. How do I start? Alois opens the lotion and pours some onto my fingers and leads my fingers towards his entrance. I start by sticking one finger in. I move my finger in and out of him. It's weird at first, but then I hear Alois moan and I feel a lot better. I add another finger and start scissoring his hole. He lets out another moan and I add a third finger. "I'm ready" he breathes out. I squeeze the lotion onto my cock and I line myself up with his hole and slowly push in. It's tight, hot and it feels so good. I look down at Alois' face and he looks a bit in pain. "Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" I ask. "No, I'm fine just go." I nod and slowly starting thrusting in and out of him. He lets out a loud moan and I know I hit the spot. I start thrusting faster, hitting the spot every time. "Ciel, oh fuck Ciel" Alois moans. "Fuck you feel so good inside of me." I let out a moan as I continue going in and out of him. "I'm close" he breathes out. I barely get out a same. I start thrusting harder and lift him up on top of me, pushing him against the bed as I fuck him hard. Alois is bouncing up and down on my cock. "Alois, fuck this feels so good." I thrust a few more times then spill my seed into him. I pull him into a rough kiss as I ride through my orgasm. Shortly as I start, he is gone too, spilling white all over his stomach. We lay down, breathing harshly. I pull him into another kiss. "So that just happened" I say turning to Alois. "I guess it did." We both chuckle. "Was that your first time?" Alois asks. "First time I've actually wanted it” I say quietly. "I understand that." "We aren't so different after all.” "We really aren't." "How are your injuries? Did I hurt you in any way?" "I'm fine, don't worry. Even if it hurt a little, it was all worth it. "You want to go take a bath?" "Sure!" Alois responds.


	5. Chapter 5

Alois' POV:  
I wake up and look around. To my relief, Ciel is still there. I cuddle back into him. My thoughts trail to last night. It was one of the best nights of my life, not that I've had many best nights in my life. I'm really afraid it will be a one time thing though. I mean, it's me we are talking about. No one could ever love me. I'm disgusting. I do love Ciel. I love him with everything I am. I just wish he would feel that way about me, but that would be selfish of me. Of course he wouldn't want me that way. He is Ciel Phantomhive and I'm just a broken boy, who tried to be a Trancy. I tried to be important. Now I am nobody. I would rather be nobody with Ciel any day then a somebody without him though. I see him start to stir. "Good morning sleepy head" I say to him. "Hmm morning Alois" he says as he leans into kiss me. I blush and look down. "Do you want some breakfast?" He asks. "That sounds great!" "Sebastian!" A few seconds later, Sebastian is in front of us. "Looks like you two had a goodnight" Sebastian says, smirking. "Shut up" Ciel says, blushing. "Just an observation, My Lord." "Go make us breakfast." "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian leaves the room. "Sorry about that" Ciel says. "It's all good." "My Lord?" I hear Sebastian shout from down stairs. "Yes?" "You have company." "I'll be right down!" "I'll be back in a little bit after I take care of whatever this is about ok? I'll have one of the servants bring you your breakfast." "Don't worry about it, thank you." Ciel smiles as me and leans in for a kiss then leaves the room. "I wish this could last forever" I think to myself.  
Ciel's POV:  
"Who could it be" I think to myself. I suddenly hear an annoying shriek.  
"Ciel!!!" A body runs towards me and tackled me to the floor, that could only mean one thing. "Hi, Elizabeth." "Ciel you look absolutely adorable today!" "Thanks Elizabeth" "I told you to call me Lizzy!" "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to visit you." "You could have called?" "I was too excited I'm sorry" she gives a pouty lip. "I promise I'll call next time Ciel." "Ok, it's fine. Would you like some tea?" "I would love some!" "Sebastian! Go get the tea." "Yes, My Lord." “Why do you look so stuffy Ciel? Aren’t you happy to see me?” “I’m enthusiastic Elizabeth” I say with a sarcastic tone, but of course Elizabeth doesn’t get it. “I almost forgot! I got you the cutest outfit ever!” Elizabeth exclaims as she pulls out a box. I start opening the box. “Oh wow, a pink jacket” “Do you like it Ciel?” “Sure, Elizabeth.” “Yay! You are going to look so cute in it Ciel!” “Young Master, I have brought your tea” “Good, you may leave now if you wish.” “Yes, My Lord.”


	6. Chapter 6

Alois’ POV  
“I wonder what Ciel is up to?” I wonder to myself. “He said he had company, but for how long? Maybe I could go downstairs and see what he is up to? But what if it’s business stuff and I’ll be interrupting? Maybe I should just peek downstairs and see if he’s done? Ya, I’ll do that.” I walk to the door and peek around the corner. “Damn, I can’t see from here, I’ll just move a bit closer-” I see it. It’s not business, it’s his fiance, Elizabeth. They are giggling and drinking tea together. I feel the blood rush out of my head. My stomach starts to hurt. “I knew it was too good to be true. Why the hell did I let this happen. He loves her. I should have died. Claude has a right to not want me” I think to myself. I start backing into the room again. I feel my cheeks begin to get damp. “You know what, I can’t fucking do this.” Tears are running down my face, making my vision blurry. I panic and look around and see a tie on the floor. This should work. I start tying it to the top of the bed.   
Sebastian’s POV  
I was just exiting the kitchen, when I saw Alois come out of his room and see Ciel and Elizabeth. “Well, this isn’t good” I think to myself. “I guess I should get my young master.”   
“Young Lord?” “What do you want Sebastian?” “This may be important to you.” “What is it?” “Lord Trancy might have seen-” “Shit, Elizabeth excuse me” Ciel says. “What’s going on?” Elizabeth asks as Ciel runs up the stairs. “Nothing, Ciel just needs to take a phone call.”  
Ciel’s POV  
I heard Sebastian tell me that Alois saw and suddenly, I am on my feet running upstairs. “This isn’t good, this isn’t good” I think to myself. I burst into the room and there is Alois putting a tie around his neck. “Alois stop!” “Ciel?” “Alois, what are you doing? Get down right this instant!” “It’s ok Ciel, I won’t be a bother anymore. I won’t get in the middle of yours and Elizabeth’s relationship.” “What are you even talking about? You aren’t a bother and I don’t love Elizabeth like that” “But, but I saw you too and plus you are engaged to her…” “Alois Trancy, I do not love her. Our marriage was arranged by our parents when we were little.” “Still, I’m a bother and gross and a bad person and-” “Alois, stop this nonsense! You are none of those things! You are beautiful, funny, entertaining, a great conversationalist, and I love you…” “You don’t. People don’t love me.” “Well, I guess you’re wrong because I am a person and I love you. I love you so much Alois.” I start shedding tears and Alois does too. “Please get down Alois.” “Ok” He says quietly. Slowly he steps down.  
Alois’ POV  
When I step down, Ciel swoops me into his arms. I start crying and so does he. “I love you Ciel.” “I love you too Alois.” I hear someone enter the room. “Young Master, I sent Elizabeth home. I’m glad to see you are alright Lord Trancy” “Thank you Sebastian.” Ciel says. Sebastian starts to leave the room when he leans down to whisper to me. “Take care of My Young Master. He does truly love you.” “Thank you Sebastian” I whisper back. Sebastian gets up to leave and I hold Ciel tighter. He let’s go of me and pecks me on the lips. “If you ever feel that way again, come to me and we will fix it together.” “Ok, sounds like a plan” I say back. We start kissing again and for the first time in a long time, I feel safe and happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel’s POV  
I wake up the next morning with Alois in my arms. I press a kiss to his forehead and he starts to stir awake. “Goodmorning Love” I say to him as he starts to blink his eyes open. “Mhmm morning Ciel” Alois says snuggling into my chest. “How did you sleep?” “Pretty good, but I am starving.” I chuckle and then softly kiss his lips. “I’ll call Sebastian to get us breakfast.” “Sounds perfect” Alois says, smiling. Sebastian then walks through the door with a tray full of different breakfast options. “Young Master, Lord Trancy, I’ve brought you some breakfast.” I look at Alois and smile. He looks so happy over just a good meal. It must be nice to get excited over those things. I can tell why Claude decided against Alois, he doesn’t have it in him and that’s one of the many things I love about him. “Ciel? You zoned out again.” Alois says, shaking me from my thoughts. “Sorry, just thinking” I say kissing him on the nose. “Let’s eat.” “Ok!” Alois agrees. We eat, talk, and laugh all morning. I don’t think I’ve laughed this much in a long time, or at all in a long time. Alois just brings it out of me.   
Sebastian's POV  
I'm honestly glad that my young master has Lord Trancy. Not only does it help Ciel's soul get revenge, but it's also plain adorable. I haven't seen my young master be that happy in well, forever. It's good for him because after all, he doesn't have that long to live. Don't take me as cruel, I do care for my young master, we just have a contract. If I could keep him alive with Alois and still take his soul, I would, but that is impossible. "Sebastian." I look up and see a devilish face with glasses. "Claude." "Lovely day to be out and about in the garden. Isn't it?" Claude says, smirking. "What are you doing here." "I've come to take back Ciel and get his soul once and for all." "You know I can't let you do that right?" "Hmm I figured." Suddenly, Claude runs at me with his golden utensils in his hands. I block the attack with my own utensils. We continue battling. We are pretty equal in strength and agility, but I must work harder. A Phantomhive butler who can't defeat an evil dickwad demon, isn't worth his salt. "Fine, you win this round. I'll be back though. I always will be." Claude says. "You know you won't win, I won't let you win." "We'll see about that." With that, he was gone. "I hate that demon."  
Ciel's POV  
I run my fingers through my lover's hair, as I do my paperwork. I love this, just sitting and getting my work done, as Alois lays in my lap. It's nice. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear slashing sounds outside. "What's that?" Alois asks. "I don't know, but whatever it was, stopped." "Young Lord?" Sebastian says as he walks into the room, looking a bit frazzled. "What happened?" I ask. "It's Claude, he came to the manor looking for you. I stopped him for now, but it was a close call." "Don't let it happen again. There will be no close calls, only you winning." "Yes, My Lord." "I guess this is the start of it all." I say to Alois. "I guess so." I lean down and kiss his forehead. "Sebastian won't lose, I promise you." "Ok, I trust you." I give Alois a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you." "I love you too Ciel."


	8. Chapter 8

Claude's POV  
"Hannah! Triplets! Come here!" "Yes?" Hannah asks. "Tonight we go to the Phantomhive manor and take what I need" "What about Alois?" Hannah asks. "Kill him and anyone else who gets in the way." Hannah agrees, but looks down sadly. "Hannah, you are fully in this aren't you? I won't tolerate you only being half involved." "I am fully involved don't worry." "Good, we head out at 8."   
Ciel's POV  
"Hey love, do you want to hang out in the bedroom as we wait for dinner?" I ask, grinning. "I would love to." I take Alois' hand as we run up to the bedroom. I start kissing him hard. "Mhmm Ciel" Alois moans. He takes off my jacket and I do the same. I feel his lips on my neck, softly biting and sucking. "Mhmm Alois, you are so good at this." He attaches himself back to my lips. I lay him down on my bed and start to kiss down his body, when we hear a crash. "What's going on?" Alois asks. "I don't know, I think we should check though. We'll continue this later." I give him a sweet peck on the lips and help him up. The door slams open and something is thrown at our heads. I duck and pull Alois down with me. "Sebastian!" I shout. Sebastian is already there fighting whoever threw that...kitchen utensil? "Claude" Alois says quietly. "Come on love, let's get out of here" I whisper to Alois. I barely stand up when the triplets come at me. "Alois stay down!" I close my eyes when suddenly, Sebastian is in front of me. "Take Alois and run. I'll handle them" Sebastian says. I nod my head and take Alois' hand and we are off running.   
Sebastian's POV:  
"Damnit." I say as I fight the triplets off. I eventually get rid of all three, one slash at a time. "You really think you can win that easily Sebastian?" I look up to see Claude standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hello Claude." "Hannah! Kill Sebastian as I find Ciel and Alois. Hannah launches at me. I quickly dodge and the fight begins. "I have to protect my young master and his lover" I think to myself. "Sebastian!" I hear a yell coming from downstairs. I stop mid fight and I am off sprinting. I can't let Claude get to them. I can't let him hurt my young master.  
Alois' POV  
"Do you think we're safe here?" I ask Ciel. Suddenly, Claude appears before us. "I don't think you are, personally". Claude says. Ciel yells for Sebastian as I stand there frozen. "Nice to see you again Alois. How is Ciel putting up with you? I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out yet." "Shut up! Ciel loves me." I yell back, a few tears threatening to escape my eyes. "Do you think he could really love you? Have you seen yourself?" "Stop it Claude! Get away from him. I'm the one you want anyways and by the way, I do love him. I love him more then anything in my damn life. If you want to kill him, you will have to go through me first" Ciel yells. "I'm good with that" Claude says, grabbing Ciel. "Get off him! Sebastian! Please! I need him." My vision gets blurry with tears. "Alois, I'm here, I'm ok." I feel arms around me. "Ciel?" "Sebastian is handling him. He wouldn't let me die." I look up at him and see him looking back down at me. He leans down to kiss me. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then, everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel's POV  
I was kissing Alois, when everything went black. I start to open my eyes and see Alois lying next to me. "Alois" I say shaking him. "Hmm Ciel? Are we dead?" "You two aren't dead, don't worry" A voice says. Alois sits up. "Hannah?" He asks the voice. A women walks over to us. "How are you boys?" "Weren't you just trying to kill us?" I ask. "Let me explain, I was never planning to kill Alois. I was planning to kill you, until I saw that Alois cares for you greatly" She tells me. "So, where are we?" I ask. "We are just in the basement. I wanted to talk to you both, away from the fighting. I have some explaining to do, especially to Alois." I feel someone squeeze my hand and I look to Alois and smile. He nods his head, so I let her continue. "I don't want to kill you. A few years back I made a contract with a boy named Luka. I hear Alois make a small gasp and I squeeze his hand tighter. "He just wanted to save his brother and make him happy. I followed his wish and killed all the people of that town, then took his soul. After that, I began to feel something. I've never eaten a soul so pure before. I heard that Claude became your butler, so I had to help him to be close to you. I felt Luka inside me, wanting to keep you safe. I pledged to myself that I would protect you. I want to grant you a wish. I want to give you something, for Luka." I see Alois shedding tears and I give him a peck on the cheek to reassure him that I'm here for him.   
Alois' POV  
I just stare at her, tears running down my face. She cares for Luka and for me. "What would you like Alois?" "I...I really want one thing in the world." "And what would that be?" "I just want Ciel and I to stay together and happy forever." Ciel looks over at me and smiles. "You would have to get out of those pesky contracts first but, I have an idea." She says to us.   
Sebastian's POV  
Claude and I were still fighting when I realized that I had no idea where the young lords went off to. Also, where is Hannah? "Oh no" I think out loud. I bolt to the basement. I could feel that they are there. I get there and see Hannah standing there with the Lords unconscious. I see her contract hand out and realize what happened. Claude runs into the room. "What's going on in here? Hannah?" "Turns out, none of us are getting a meal tonight" I say to him. He looks at me confused, but then sees the contract hand. "Well, fuck" he says to me. I see them start to stir. They open their eyes at the same time and instead of their blue eyes, a dark red showed through instead. "Young Lord?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel's POV  
"I feel funny" I think to myself as I awken. I hear Sebastian call me. "Sebastian?" "I guess welcome to the demon world, Young Master." I look at Alois next to me. "Love, you ok?" "Ciel?" "Yes?" "I feel pretty strong right now" Alois says giggling. I sigh, relieved. I pull him into a kiss. "Why are you not fuming Sebastian!" Claude yells. "I am upset that I don't get to eat his soul, that is true, but I have come to care for my young master and I'm glad he can finally be happy after all those years of him not being." "Thank you, Sebastian" I tell him. "No need to thank me, I'm simply one hell of a butler." I start laughing. "Are you ok Ciel?" Alois asks. "Ya I'm fine. I just think the situation is funny and happy." "How can you all be so happy! You know what? I can still end this myself." With that, Claude launched at us, only to be stopped with a sword by Hannah. "Nice try, but you aren't getting them after all of that" Hannah says to the dying Claude. "What should we do now?" Alois asks. "I could give you the tour around hell? Show you the works and stuff" Sebastian says to us. "That sounds like a plan” I say laughing. I would like to stay one more night at my manor though" I tell Sebastian. "Of course, my lord. We will leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll leave you two alone for tonight. Have fun" Sebastian says shooting a wink. I blush and look down. "Goodnight Sebastian." I say as he leaves the room. "Shall we head to the bedroom then?" Alois asks. "We shall" I respond giggling as I grab his hand.   
We run up to my room. "Finally, we can continue this." I say. "I love you, Ciel." I give him a small peck. "I love you too, Alois." I lean down to kiss him again. We start off slow, each kiss getting deeper every time. I feel Alois bite my lip softly and I let out a moan. His hands travel up my shirt and start playing with my nipples. “Mhmm fuck Alois” I moan. I start removing his shirt and trail kisses down his neck. Once his shirt is completely off, I trail my tongue to his right nipple and start sucking and biting as I tease the other one with my fingers. As I did that, Alois’ hand found my crotch and started palming me. I moan into his chest. I sit up and take off my shirt and pants as Alois takes off his pants and then pull Alois on top of me. I grope his ass as I kiss him deeply. He grinds against me and I let out another moan. He starts to make his way down to my crotch again, when I stop him. “Let me blow you this time.” Alois nods his head as I drop to my knees by the bed. I’ve never done this before, but I saw Alois do it last time to me. I take the head of his cock into my mouth and start sucking just there. I hear Alois moan, so I hope I’m doing something right. I lick a strip down the underside of his cock and then lick over the head of his cock. “Mhmm Ciel stop being such a tease” Alois moans. I stop. “I’m I doing bad?” I ask. “No, no no baby I mean that in a good way. Being a tease is good, it means you are making me want you more.” I nod my head and continue. I take his cock into my mouth and start bobbing up and down. I feel Alois’ hands in my hair. I gag a bit at first, but then relax my jaw and continue. Alois pulls me up to kiss me. “Grab the lotion” he whispers. I reach to the drawer and grab the lotion, pouring some onto my fingers like last time. I start with one finger again, taking my time to fully stretch him out. After I finally get a third finger in, he is begging me to enter him. I line myself up to his entrance and push in. “Mhmm” we both moan. I wait for Alois to adjust, and then I start moving. Each thrust getting harder and faster each time. “Fuck, Ciel you feel so good” Alois moans. I start kissing his neck as I continue to thrust into him. “Ciel, I’m not going to last much longer” Alois moans out. “Let’s come together Alois.” As I say that, we are both gone, spilling white everywhere. We lay down, breathing heavily. “That was amazing Ciel” Alois says to me grinning. “That it was” I say back, returning the grin. He leans in to peck me on the lips. “Let’s go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow going to hell and such” I say laughing. “Ok, goodnight Ciel, I love you.” “Goodnight Alois, I love you too.” And with that, we fell asleep, dreaming of our future together and what is next to come.


End file.
